Forum:Stores
=I am willing to remodel the shopnav. and see who is active!= here is how: I will give users on there store talk pages a 15 day notice to reply me. If they do reply me there store will go on a new shopnav. ---- This shopnav. will have only stores that are open and/or active! For the stores that are closed/inactive they go on a list of all stores (that I will make). The user can then put there store back on the new shopnav. when they open there store. ::::Thank you for your time Joeman the man who want to be an admin! :::::Sounds OK to me, can any of us other users help? Ajraddatz Talk 03:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) yes if you want, sure-- 04:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I'll start making the notice-- 00:06, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Leave on users store talk pages if you want to help it will look like this: -- 00:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :I've altered a few things. Other than that, go ahead with it :) 00:59, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thank you starting now!-- 01:07, December 20, 2009 (UTC) so here is a link to the new pages Template:Shopnav+Template:Shopnav/list of all MLN wiki stores+Template:Shopnav/new :I like this actually, a very good idea. Ajraddatz Talk 18:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much-- 19:48, December 25, 2009 (UTC) FB100's did not like it but it is asking for some color! go look at the edit I did to it before FB100 deleted it. Also can I make an official auction page?-- 16:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) 3 slot shopnav & auctions ---- 3 slot Do you like the 3 slot shopnav to the previous 4 slot? Looks a lot better Better but I do not care huff, who cares! like the old one better hate it! It burns us, take it off us!... ---- auctions would having a auction stand be a good Idea? users can make there own part and auction off there own Items. Please discuss: Maybe. Requires a baseline price and a timer-also requires auctioneers to be spending time on it. I will make the place if you wish. 04:57, January 26, 2010 (UTC) no thank, lets see what the admins say-- 00:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Listen-This is a QUOTE If you're interested in making a mega-store, there's no need to contact me. But about it being official...call it what you like, but it still won't get into the Project mainspace."-FB100Z If you think just a little open-mindedly about the quote (I'm not insulting anyone), then you could apply this to this situation too. They won't care if you make one. They may think that its a bad idea. But you are allowed to if it is in your namespace. Ill make you a store, then you add it into the shopnav and anyone can put up something there (but they have to put up a timer) and then let people bid. 00:09, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :As Ajraddatz pointed out, the Auction Stand is really the same as the Trade Market. 03:11, February 6, 2010 (UTC) No it isn't. It lets people AUCTION, not buy for a set price. 13:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC)